Unbelievable
by Ij500
Summary: At Animal High, rumors are going around about what happened at the turtles party. Serena doesn't remember what happened and she finds out she was sexually assaulted. When evidence points 2 members of the turtles/ kung fu warriors, are they really the bad guys? Or is someone else behind the plot and just spreading rumors?
1. What Happened?

**Waking up**

**This is based off of Degrassi 'Unbelievable' (my favorite episode), but I'm remaking it a little different so I don't steal anything from the show. Also, i don't own the original plot or the characters, but i do own the OC's in the story.**

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

It was morning and Serena just woke up. But she was feeling different than her regular self. She felt a little dizzy and her vision was blurry. She looked to her left and saw her clothes off, and when she looked down she was covered with a blanket. Then the door opened up, and she flinched worriedly. But to her relief, it was only her brother Danny and Mikey. Danny was wearing a black zipped shirt combo with a black vinyl messenger bag on his shoulder with blue cuffed jeans and red boots. Mikey was wearing a red plaid shirt combo, blue jeans, and black sneaks.

"Hey sis, feelin okay?" he said as he sat down.

"Yeah, why am I still at the turtles place?"

Mikey just blurted out the answer: "Well you were drunk and then-" Before he said anything else, Danny stood up and smacked him square in the face. "OW"

"Dude"

"What's this about me being drunk?"

Then, Danny pulled up Facepage (a different version of 'Facebook') and gave his phone to Serena. "These are picks of you at the party, drunk, dancing half naked, and worst of all asking to make out with guys." But Serena didn't remember anything that happened at the party.

"I don't remember any of this"

Mikey: "You blacked out, so then you were carried off here to sleep off the effects. Everyone else who was at the party remembers this. But, that was a new you."

"Mikey, do you mind giving me and my sis some privacy?" Said while pushing him out the room and closed the door. "Yeesh, somebody's cranky today"

"I don't remember this at the party."

"Everyone else does, Serena. Sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, i'm sure. When i perform at the talent show at school, everyone will forget about what ever happened"

"I hope so"

* * *

**Later that day...**

Tigress, Leo, Donnie, and Viper were working on the school newspaper. Tigress came up to Leo and said: "Hey Leo, I've decided to do a different article for the paper: 'Teens and Alcohol, a bad mix'" Leo thought about it for a quick second, and then said: "Really, you don't even drink alcohol at all."

"But that doesn't mean I don't know how bad it is. People who get drunk are responsible for their actions."

"So like, you want to scold people about it on our airwaves?"

"I want to warn them about the dangers of drinking. Teens have to know that if they get drunk they're responsible for their own actions. Seriously, i can handle it."

'Sigh' "You sure this isn't about you being seen as a bright and bubbly journalist?"

"Yes, that and the drinking dangers. I'm tired of people thinking i'm bright and bubbly because of everything i've written. I can be a serious journalist and I won't stop until I've proven it well."

**In second period, with dance class**

Serena and Danny were both in dance class and they were practicing for the big talent show. Serena's 2 partners were doing a 'Let's get physical' routine

_Let's get physical, physical  
I wanna get physical  
Let's get into physical  
Let me hear your body talk, your body talk  
Let me hear your body talk_

_I wanna hear your body talk_

_Let's get physical, physical  
I wanna get physical  
Let's get into physical  
Let me hear your body talk, your body talk  
Let me hear your body talk_

_I wanna hear your body talk_

Serena: "Wow, that was amazing guys"

A snow leopard **(NOT Tai-Lung,if that's what you are thinking) **and brown deer were her partners. "Yeah, but we need you to hurry up and get ready"

Deer: "Yeah, hurry up"

"Okay, okay already"

Snow leopard: "By the way, have you been defending yourself?"

"From what?"

"The rumors going around the school"

Danny overheard and listened to their conversation. "People have been saying you had sex with this guy at the party"

Serena: "So what, i just went having sex with random guys, because i don't remember anything at the party."

Deer: "Well, everyone else does"

Snow leopard: "For right now, let's not worry about that. We have a talent show to win"

**Meanwhile...**

Raph was in gym class and they were getting excited to practice for the big game that night.

Wade the Jaguar: "Dibs on Raph as a teammate"

John the Elephant: "No way, he's mine"

Raph: "Guys, i'm a challenge no matter who's team I'm on."

Sam the Puma: "Of course you are"

Wade: "What's wrong with you?"

"My girlfriend is upset because we went to the turtles party on our date night."

"So what, i'm the one guilty of interfering with your date?"

John: "Just say sorry"

"Already tried, didn't work. I even got her a gift and that didn't work either"

Wade: "So try a grand gesture"

"A what?"

"Something big something that says 'i'm vulnerable, but i like you so much, i'm willing to work for your forgiveness.' something that says that"

Raph: "Sounds like a lot of work"

John: "There is 5 of us, i say we brainstorm. Sam?"

"If you're sure this will work."

Dan the Wolf: "Alright 5 minutes, and then we practice for the big game"

Wade: "Best practice session ever"

Raph: "I can't believe we're doing this" he laughingly said

* * *

**Outside...**

Tigress was interviewing other teens about whether or not they drink. But no one drinks. It left her unsatisfied and she needed help. She sat down at a table and Mantis hopped up on her shoulder. "Hey Tigress, how's it going with your big article."

"Terrible, just terrible. I can't find a single person who drinks"

"Really?"

"I've interviewed like 17 people and none of them drink. Matt, Dane, Hugo, Rex..."

"If i were to toss a coin out there, i would hit someone who drinks in less than 5 seconds"

"They just told me they don't drink."

"I've seen them drink Tigress, they just don't their business going public"

"So they just lied to me?"

"Pretty much, but if you want an interview, try talking to Serena. She been big news about being drunk, and i'd bet she would help you out a bit."

"How? she'll probably deny it every time I ask her"

"Don't worry, she tell you something about what happened. Trust me, it works all the time"

Tigress just shook her head as Mantis hopped off her shoulder and she left. But she didn't want to be known as 'bright' and 'bubbly', so she decided to take the chance and interview Serena.

**Everyone's got plans for the day; Raph helping a friend win his date back, Tigress with an article, and Danny and Serena with the drunk event last night. But the worst has yet to come and when it does, it will hit the whole school hard. Especially Serena.**

**Please Review**


	2. Getting Details

**Getting Information**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Danny was in his english class, and he couldn't rest until the issue with Serena was cleared. When class was over, he walked over to Donnie and Raph. Donnie was helping Raph get his costume for the talent show at the school. "Guys, we need to talk, right now."

Raph: "Sorry, but it'll have to wait. Right now, I have to get ready for the talent show with the guys."

Then Danny shut the chest in front of them. "Hey" "What happened at the party? Did either of you do _something_ to my sister?" Before it got any further, Donnie pulled him down to his knees.

"What do you mean by something?" Raph asked, but Donnie knew what Danny was asking about.

"Do you really think either of us would have sex with your sister?"

"You guys were the last ones my sister talked to, what happened?"

Raph: "Okay look, she was drunk, then she tried to kiss Donnie and passed out."

"Wasn't a great moment for me" Then he shudders

"We took her to the dojo in our place so she could sleep off the effects."

"Nothing else after that?"

Donnie: "I swear, it didn't go any further than that"

Danny: "Fine, if you say so, then I'll let you get back to your little costume thing."

Then he grabbed his bag and left. Donnie and Raph couldn't believe that he would accuse them of having sex with his sister. Meanwhile, in another part of the school, Tigress was showing Leo and Viper her interview with Serena. But, from what they saw it wasn't a total success. "I just don't think I'm cut out for journalism. No matter what I do, I can't get people to talk."

Viper: "Maybe there's another angle for your story"

"Like what?"

Leo: "This was just posted by an anonymous person; the w4thc3r." Leo showed her his t-phone with the w4thc3r website. He played a video of Serena at the party, half-naked and drunk.

"This was at the party?"

Viper: "That's what the w4tch3r says"

"But who're the guys in the video?"

"Don't know, can't make out the voice"

Then, Tigress got up and walked away. But the others wanted to know what she was up to. Leo: "Where are you going?"

"To finish my story, and if this doesn't stop teens from drinking too much, I don't know what will" Tigress was determined to help out teens from doing something like this and to prove she _is_ a serious journalist. Nothing was going to stop her from doing just that.

* * *

**Later that day…**

Dannie the turtle: "Hey, can I ask you some questions?" Monkey answered: "About the Stone Age, sure. I haven't exactly finished the book yet" "No, not about homework silly"

Then the bell rings for class to start. "Watch this video the w4tch3r put on."

"That's Serena from the party." Monkey was shocked about what the video was playing. "Who would do something like this?" "Wait, you mean it's not you?"

"No! That's just awful. Didn't you ask about her about it?"

"Leo told me Tigress tried, but she swore nothing happened."

"Maybe she doesn't remember"

"How can you just not remember what happens? It's not possible"

"Dannie, look. (Sigh) When people drink sometimes they black out, like completely. And by the looks of the video, she is pretty out of it."

Then, Tigress, Leo, Viper, Donnie, Dannie, and Monkey worked together to figure out who did this to Serena and why. They also hung up pictures of all the people that showed up at the party.

Viper: "So you're saying 2 guys assaulted Serena"

Dannie: "The one filming, and the other in the video, I think"

"What happened to 'whenever you drink, whatever you do is your own fault'?"

Leo: "This is different, she blacked out completely and she didn't know happened"

Dannie: "She was never involved in this, but whoever else was in the video took advantage of her unconsciousness."

Monkey: "Don't you guys think this is getting too deep for ATV? (Animal TV, the high school's own TV Network)

Tigress: "ATV is about stories that affect the students here, I mean what kind of guy assault a girl?"

Dannie: "Who would even do something this low, real low?"

Monkey: "Don't know, but I was there at that party and everyone else showed up. But who would do it?"

Viper: "The jocks?"

Leo: "The sketchy kids?"

Dannie: "The friendly nerds?"

Then, Leo made a plan to get some info. He, Dannie, and Donnie would go around asking students about the party and Serena's assault. In between classes, he and his brothers went around asking other students if they saw anything related to Serena's assault.

* * *

Leo came up to a flamingo and asked her some questions.

"I was at the party, but I didn't see what happened to her"

Leo: "You didn't? You didn't see her with anyone?"

"Winston the horse maybe, I wasn't there very long, but be careful she could lie at any moment"

"But she was completely out in the video, and she doesn't remember anything"

"Yeah, but she's also an actress"

Donnie was showing the video the w4tch3r put online to Dan. "That's awful" "Agreed, but do you know who any of the guys are?"

"No, of course not"

"What about one of the members on the basketball team? They were all there at the party."

"Except me, I wasn't there. But come on, my guys wouldn't do something like this"

"Well yeah, I've seen the video but I'm not really surprised. She was a bit crazy"

"So what, she deserved it?"

"I didn't say that"

Dannie: "So neither of you saw 2 guys along with her?"

"If we hear anything, we'll let you know. Whoever did this deserves a karmic balls kicking" **(Not sure what the heck that is, though)**

Then Serena and her dance partners were walking down the hall singing their lines

_Let's get physical, physical__  
__I wanna get physical__  
__Let's get into physical__  
__Let me hear your body talk, your body talk__  
__Let me hear your body talk_

Serena: "Wow, I never thought we would sound that amazing together"

Leopard: "In a couple of hours, we'll nail the talent show"

Deer: "Not only that, but also everyone will see that you're really a star, not a skink"

"Thanks guys"

Then the snow leopard got a notification, but when she looked… "Oh my god"

The other 2 stopped and turned around and they knew it was about Serena. "Another picture of me?" "Not this time, it's a video" She wanted to put it away so Serena wouldn't see it, but Serena insisted on seeing it. When she got the smartphone and watched it, she couldn't believe her eyes. Soon, everyone started getting the video. They couldn't believe it either.

"I don't remember any of this. Who would do this to me?"

**Things are getting heavy around here. Serena and the whole school now know the truth and with that, there is a heavy price in store. Things are about to get intense around here.**

**Please Review**


	3. The Wrong Accusations

**Accusations and Misunderstandings**

**This is where things really get intense and things take a turn for the worst for Serena's life.**

Tigress and the others were having a hard time deducing who the culprit was that assaulted Serena. Tigress wasn't going to let this opportunity slip from her hands. She wanted to help Serena and show everyone what she's made of. "You've interviewed everybody in school and no one knows anything?"

Dannie: "Obviously, someone is lying"

Donnie: "But how can we found out who? No one says that they either saw anything or don't know at all."

Tigress: "Just keep thinking"

Viper: "Tigress look, the talent show is gonna start soon. Can't you just film that instead?"

At the same time viper was talking, Tigress got a notification on her tablet. "Guys, it's from the w4tch3r"

Leo: "That anonymous person?"

Tigress read the message: _'Are the predators who you think, to find out click on this link'_ Then she tapped the video and it showed security footage of the turtles' party. "It's footage from our party, but how did they get this?"

Dannie: "Leo, look right there" Dannie pointed to show Raph and Donnie carrying Serena half-naked through the party. "You don't think-"

"No! No, No, No. It can't be them, they would never do anything this low. I know Raph would do crazy things, but he would never do anything like this."

"Guys, I know this is crazy, but this is evidence that they helped out in the assault."

Viper: "But what should we do? You're dating Raph, and they're our friends. We can't just air this, it would ruin their good names."

Monkey: "Guys, until we can figure this out; for right now let's focus on the talent show" Then he handed Tigress the camera and then the others left. She didn't want to stop in her story, but right now was not a good time to argue over drunk teens.

* * *

**Later that afternoon…**

The Animal High School was having their talent show. Crane came up to the stage to announce the start. "Hey everyone and welcome to our 1st annual Animal High Talent Show" Then the audience a big round of applause. "Our first performance is Sam Puma and the Ravens."

Tigress was holding up the camera and when she saw Raph up there, she smiled a little bit because her date was singing up there. Raph and the others sang backup, while Sam sang the main lines to try to win his date back. His date was a brown bear and she started to see his apology through the song. Once they were done, the audience gave them an applause and the judges were discussing the score. "We think you guys deserve a 9.8" They practically jumped for joy at the score.

"Next, we have Serena, Dawn, and Jade singing _'Let's get physical'_. Danny wasn't too happy because of all the drama going on at school. When they started their song, they were doing fine. But, then the video came back in Serena's mind. She felt a little unconscious when she looked at the boys in the audience, but went back to singing. When the video came back a 2nd time, she felt uneasy.

'I can't do this' she said and ran offstage. Everyone wondered why she left during the song. Danny and Tigress both ran after her a few seconds later, but Danny was stopped by Mikey. "Dude, what happened? Why did she leave, the song's not done yet"

"There's a reason why, but I can't tell you just yet"

Then, Danny went to the photo club's room (He secretly knew all about the investigation) and got the security footage. He then went to Principal Oogway and showed him the video. "This shows Donnie and Raph carrying Zoe half-naked through the party. Raph is wearing a basketball jacket and 1 of the criminals was also wearing the jacket. We may not know what happened, but we know who did it"

"Well, we can't show this just yet"

"But Principal Oogway-"

"I'm saying before this gets out, we have to get the police involved"

Then, later on in english class, Sam and his date were together.

Raph: "Sam, don't tell me the singing apology actually worked"

"He's on probation for right now"

Then Tigress came in and needed to talk to Raph. "Um Raph?" "Hey there, what's wrong?"

"The thing is-"

Before she could say anymore, Principal oogway came in. "Raphael, Donatello, I'm sure you can spare a moment or 2 for these gentlemen. They're here to ask you a few questions, regarding the events that took place at your party."

Donny and Raph didn't know why the police were here or what they wanted. But them, Serena and Danny were interrogated about the assault. Danny was up first.

"Can you tell us about the incident at the turtles party involving Serena?"

Danny: "i believe Serena was assaulted by 2 boys in the video. I was there and they were the last ones talking to her. In the assault video, one of the guys was wearing a basketball jacket, and the security footage shows someone wearing a basketball jacket."

"Are those the boys who assaulted you?"

Serena: "I don't know." "But you do know these boys"

"Yes, but i blacked out at the party. I drank and then i passed out at the party. I don't remember who they were or what happened to me at all."

"Is this you in the video?"

Raph: "No, no i didn't do anything wrong detective. Listen, can i go, i gotta get to practice before the big game?"

"Answer the question"

Donnie: "Yes, that's us in the security footage, but we're not the ones who assaulted Serena"

"I've seen some convincing evidence"

"IT'S WRONG, sorry detective but i can prove that isn't us."

Then, he reached for his laptop in his purple messenger bag. "Look, there's a time code embedded in the assault video; 10:10 pm, 10:15 pm, 10:16 pm, all accounted for."

"False accusations are taken very seriously"

"Detective, i'm so so sorry. I honestly thought it was them."

"Well, we're gonna have to keep these"

"Of course, detective" _'But, if they didn't do it, then who did? And why?'_ He thought. His sister was assaulted, he didn't do anything about it, and the bad guys are getting away with it. If someone doesn't find out who did, Serena's life is ruined.

**I'll stop here for now. But things have gotten worse and worse, and i****'m even scaring myself. I know it seems crazy about all this, but don't worry. Pretty soon, everyone will learn the truth about who really assaulted Serena and then, everything will go back to normal.**


	4. The True Guilty Party

**The true culprit's**

**Leo's P.O.V.**

This is insane. Danny went and accused my brothers of sexual assault. I knew he was doing something wrong, but to get the police involved; beyond crazy. Now that the police are here, they're interviewing everyone in school. Me and all of my brothers along with our friends, (except for Po) was walking together.

Me: "Are they really interviewing every guy in school?"

Viper: "Yeah, you guys were also interviewed"

Crane: "Not to mention, every guy who went to your party"

Tigress: "This is all my fault. If I hadn't put those pictures up, none of this would've happened. I've got to take down my evidence right now.

Danny: "This is what I get for jumping to conclusions so quickly. I've done it before when I was a kid and I'm still doing it."

Donnie: "We told you, we didn't assault your sister. We would never do something that horrible"

Raph: "You're lucky I don't pound you right now, especially with the police here."

Then, my t-phone rang and when I picked it up, it was the student council. They were having a meeting and I was needed there. "Listen, I got to go guys, student council meeting."

"I'm coming too, I have to take down my evidence before this goes any further."

When we got there, the meeting was all about Serena's assault. The other students were debating on whether to have the pep rally or not, given the fact that Serena's assault became public now. "No, you've no idea what it's like for her right now. Student council can't possibly still throw a pep rally"

Dan: "This is AHS's first basketball game in 2 seasons."

Me: "The school's supposed to support the team"

"2 of them were sexual predators"

Dan: "Raph was cleared, there is no proof that my boys did this"

"There's no proof that they didn't do it"

Me: "The police haven't pressed charges yet. The school shouldn't be punished because of 2 idiots"

"It wasn't 2 guys, Leo. Everyone let this happen, you let this happen"

That hit me hard. Now I'm starting to understand how me and my brothers make Raph so angry. Saying something that really pushes his buttons, busting his shell. But still.

"It's just not the right time for a pep rally, we shouldn't even have the game"

Then, the council was dismissed. But just, how can this be my fault? Me and my brothers did host a party, but that doesn't mean we're the ones at fault here. The real problem is the assholes who decided to assault Serena. Then, Tigress spoke up, I forgot she was there.

"I'm so sorry, Leo"

"No need, you didn't make the video"

"But I got Danny to get the police involved. He wanted to help his sister, and all the photos up here helped do just that."

* * *

**During free time… Raph's P.O.V.**

Things weren't going so great after the accusations. When I went to talk to John, he didn't seem happy.

"You excited about the big game?"

"Are you kidding me?" Why did he say that in that tone?

"What, we're cleared. Seriously. Donnie, weren't we cleared?"

"Yes, and in official terms we're 'no longer persons of interest'"

"Aren't you happy I'm not a predator?"

"Yes, but they cancelled the pep rally. Obviously, they think the guys are on the basketball team"

"They couldn't have been"

"But it is you those party pictures isn't it? You carried Serena away, you didn't grope here, but what happened? Why were you with her?"

This is getting beyond nuts, it's like the whole world has gone insane

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Tigress: "2 guys made the video, it could have been any 2"

Crane: "So what, we're looking for pictures with what 2 guys together?"

"Bingo"

Viper: "Guys, don't you think the police have already thought about it?"

"Isn't it our duty to help as concerned citizens?"

"Why do you even care, you don't know Serena that much and you don't even drink"

"What if it had been me, what if I tried, what if I passed out at that party, what if you did?"

Crane: "Guys look, everyone is being blamed. That anonymous jerk, the w4tch3r has been posting pictures of every guy in school with the label 'rapist' on it. Alright, including me and those guys, th-the real guys who did this to Serena they're still out there getting away with this."

Viper: "Okay, so we're looking at all the pictures with 2 guys together."

At the hospital, the doctor was telling Serena about the situation and how her body is doing. But it definitely wasn't good news. She felt like the doctor was telling her she was raped. When she got back to school, she met up with her brother Danny.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Feelin okay?"

"Not really"

"Well, I've got some bad news"

"What?" "People are mad at you"

"Why me?" "The pep rally got canceled, because of the accusations"

"Which I didn't make"

"But everyone thinks you did. They say you had sex with those 2 guys and regretted it, so you cried Rape"

"You don't believe them, do you?"

"No, I don't. Why would I turn against my own sister?"

"But I didn't do anything wrong"

"You were drunk and going around saying you wanted to have sex with guys. That's the big key here"

"So what, I was asking for it?"

At that point, she started tearing up because she felt like she is ruining the whole school's life. She hugged her brother and vice versa. He knew his sister never meant any of this, but whoever did this to her was going to get the stuffing beaten out of them.

* * *

Back at the photo club, they deduced the pairs.

Tigress: "These are the pairs of guys that were seen together at the party"

Crane: "Now what?"

"I don't know"

"I do"

Then Crane tried to hide the evidence. "Don't worry, I already know about your little rouges gallery"

Viper: "Um, who are you?"

"Defender of justice, friend to the little guy"

"Wait, that's the w4tch3r's twitter bio. You're the w4tch3r."

"You're the reason that our friend made a false accusation to the police"

"I know, and I want to help fix that"

Crane: "Why should we trust you?"

"I'm letting you know who I am, defeats the purpose of being anonymous"

Tigress: "Okay, what do we do?"

"Send an anonymous message to 1 guy from each pair. Say something like 'I know it was you who assaulted Serena' or 'your buddy already ratted you out'. Then we wait and watch"

Viper: "Wait for what?"

Crane: "One of these guys to confront their buddy. Nobody likes a snitch at all"

"Quick learner, gold star for you."

Tigress: "Will this actually work?"

"If not, I've got some other tricks up my sleeve"

* * *

Then Crane texted Leo, Donnie, Dannie, and Mikey their plan. So they put it into action. Leo and Mikey, Donnie, Dannie, Viper, and Crane and Tigress. Later on, everyone was watching their pairs.

At the moment, Leo and Mikey was spying on their targets, then Crane and Tigress.

Crane: "See anything weird?"

Leo: "These 2, and so far no reaction"

Tigress: "Well, our guys were really confused so it couldn't have been them"

Mikey: "Then, these 2 dirt bags must be it, because our brothers said no reaction either and we're gonna bust them. This is epic"

"WHAT THE HELL BRO, YOU SAID YOU'D BE QUIET"

Then, the gang turned and looked around the corner. They saw Po, along 2 guys: a bison and an eagle. Po was backed up against the wall while the bison and eagle stood right in front of him.

Po: "Guys, i didn't say anything i swear"

Eagle: "I got an email earlier this morning, it said that you told someone about what we did at the party."

Then, the gang turned back. Leo: "Guys" But Crane was a little heartbroken, that eagle was one of his close friends back when he was a child. But for him to have stepped up to this, he couldn't believe it.

Crane: "No, no Chester was cleared, he couldn't have"

Dannie: "Those are the only 2 guys that reacted to the message"

Tigress: "But why is Po involved in any of this? He didn't assault Serena"

Leo: "He was probably a witness, and if they saw him, they probably blackmailed him into not saying a word."

Crane: "Well, I need to talk to Chester myself and see, I still don't believe he did this"

So the gang went over to the classroom Po and Chester walked into. They were sitting down minding their own business, and Tigress came up to Po while Crane went to Chester. "Po?"

"Yeah, oh hey Tigress whatcha need?"

"We need to talk, outside"

"Chester, do mind if I see your phone for a minute?"

"How come?"

"The battery in mine died out and I forgot to bring the charger"

"Okay, here you go"

So he handed over his phone to Crane, and he walked right outside the classroom. By the time he got with the others, Po was already interrogated about the crisis. "Guys, please I wanted to tell someone about this, but if they find out I fibbed I'm dead meat."

Leo: "No one will hurt you, you're just an innocent bystander."

Crane pulled up all the pictures on the phone, and they showed Serena half-naked, and drunk. There was even a video and when he played it, everyone was shocked. It showed him and the bison taking advantage of Serena.

"Hey crane, are you done with the phone yet, I need to do something real quick" But when he looked up, Crane was gone. He looked around and saw him and the others right outside. He wondered what was going, so he looked. After that, he ran outside. "What are you doing?"

Everyone jumped when they heard him, Mikey got in front of him and Leo protected Po.

Crane: "_Tell me this isn't you. TELL ME WHAT I'M SEEING ISN'T REAL."_

"It's not, she was kissing us"

"She was too drunk and helpless"

"I would never hurt anybody, you've gotta believe me. Can you just give me back my phone, class is gonna start soon." He tried to get closer, but Mikey wouldn't let him.

"I can't" That got Chester upset and worried. He was under the impression that Crane would turn him into the police.

"You'd show the video to the police, I'm your friend whose side are you on?"

"I haven't decided yet" Then Crane walked away. He couldn't believe it, but it was true. His close friend assault one of his best friends. Now the big question is will he let his close friend go, or will he do the right thing and turn him over to the police to end all this madness?

**I'll stop here for now. But now we know who the true culprits are in this case. It all comes down to this. Crane is torn apart on the inside, and now he has a big decision to make. It will decide the future of Serena's life and the school's game as well.**

**Please Review**


	5. The Moment of Truth

**The moment of Truth**

**This is where i'm changing up the story a bit, that way i don't steal too much from Degrassi. I don't want to do anything wrong here.**

It was high drama at Animal High School. The pep rally was canceled, Serena's life was ruined and some detective work proved who the true guilty party is. Now the question is will Crane have the courage to turn in one of his close friends or will he end up forgiving him? Chester didn't want to be arrested, otherwise his life would be ruined.

Crane: "What am i going to do?"

Po: "Crane you have to do the right thing. We know you're upset, but this isn't something you can just wipe up and be done with it. Your close friend assaulted Danny's sister."

Tigress: "Po's right crane. There's just no other way around this situation, you have to confess to the police."

Crane: "It's just, just-"

Dannie: "Dude, we know. But you're gonna have to turn him in eventually"

Donnie: "I'll bet you anything he'll probably talk to Danny and Serena to convince them to just let this go"

Leo: "Well, Danny won't take it lightly"

Which is exactly what happened. Danny was training in his free time, when he was done he turned around and saw Chester. "What do you want?"

"Just one request, just dropping this whole thing. The thing about Serena being assaulted."

"Give me one good reason why i should. Why should i drop this when 2 guys assaulted my sis? I wasn't there to stop it, but whoever it was deserves to have their butts kicked"

Then when he shrugged in front of him, that told Danny _everything_ about the idea. "It was you"

"Yeah i know, but i will tell people it didn't go any further than the video. It will just finally get people to shut up about this and we can all move on. My life would be ruined if people found out i did this."

"My sis' life is already ruined, no thanks to you and your companion"

Dan the Wolf: "Alright boys, this is it. The playoffs, let's hustle hard out there"

Wade: "Well i would hustle it a whole lot harder if we were still getting our pep rally"

Raph: "Who cares about the pep rally?"

"I just wanted to jump through a flaming ring while the crowd cheered"

"You mean while 2 guys assaulted Serena back at the party?"

John: "But Raph, there's no proof that any of us did this crime"

"One of the guys in the assault video was wearing a basketball jacket"

Dan: "Anyone could've picked one up"

"Yeah, well that's crap and you know it. 2 idiots on this team are predators and we all know it. So who did it, huh?"

"Enough of this, sherlock. We're a team, and we stick together."

"Yeah, well not for me"

Then Raph gets his bag and leaves

"Forget him, we'll change up the offense"

Then Raph came out of the gym in his regular clothes. "Raph, where are you going?" But he didn't answer at all. Then he sees Tigress coming to the game. "Headed for the big game, girlfriend?"

"Yeah, although we found out who the real culprits were and one of them was Crane's childhood friend."

"Whoa, that's gotta hurt for him"

"Yeah, now he's debating with himself about what to do with evidence we found. By the way, shouldn't you be warming up?"

"Hmph, yeah i'm not playing with those jerks. If the 2 guys are on the basketball team, i'm playing with those jerks."

"Wait, don't you want to see them get their ass handed to them without you?"

"Heh, heh" Then he sees Serena and Danny walking down the hallway. Tigress turns around and sees them as well. Then, Raph motions for them to walk up to the tiger siblings. Tigress holds his hands and walks along. "Come on, where are you 2 going?"

Serena: "Home, duh"

Raph: "Did you tell her about who did it?"

Danny: "Gave her every word i had with one of the guys"

Tigress: "We wanted to make sure you were okay, you know after everything that happened"

"They told me it was just a joke. The video was all just a joke"

Serena: "Then, the rumor ran wild"

Raph: "Really, all of it was just a joke?"

Then Serena looks between them to see Chester and his bison buddy flirting with another girl. Chester even had a finger on the girl puma's hair. That had fired up Serena, and she didn't want her life to stay like this forever.

"Hell, no" Then she takes off her bag, walks through Raph and Tigress, up to Chester and pushes him. That got everyone's attention. "What the hell you doing?"

"Making an announcement! Everyone, want to meet my co-star from the video? Here he is"

"Okay, you can't just accuse someone of-, this girl's crazy"

"I'm crazy, i was drunk and helpless, and you assaulted me"

"Well, it's not like you have any proof"

"I don't need proof to do this" Then she tries to punch his lights out, then she and Chester tussle. Chester's bison buddy tries to restrain her, but Danny jumps in his way. Crane didn't want them to hurt anyone or themselves, so he steps up and makes his decision and he pulls her away from Chester.

"Stop, you don't have to do this"

"_There's nothing else i can do"_

"THERE IS, i have proof it was his doing." Crane made the right choice. "Crane don't do it"

"I had his phone, it has more videos, and i secretly gave it to the police."

Chester made a move closer to Crane and Serena, but Raph got in the way. Then, Leo helped out from the stand. Dannie also helped out in keeping the bison down. Soon everyone was struggling, and then Vice principal Shifu and the police came. "Alright, that's enough, everyone freeze come on."

"It's okay, it will be over for you soon." Crane said as they walked away. Tigress was watching them walk away and she felt bad for both Serena and Crane.

**Ending**

The camera was outside the turtles dorm and they were waiting on the gang to show up. They were wearing the same clothes the day they took their friends to the Bash. When their friends showed up, Serena was still upset.

Dannie: "Feelin okay?"

Serena: "I'm getting there, but not that fast"

Then, memories of what happened at school popped up in everyone's heads. They remember the police escorting Chester and his bison buddy into the police car. Everyone else was watching them. Then, the next day after that, Serena and Danny came to school. The others were waiting for them and wanted to make sure an incident like this never, _ever_ happens again.

"What's all this about?" Danny asks

Leo: "We wanted to help make you safe"

Raph: "Mind if i walk you to class?" Serena blushed a little out of shock

Tigress: "He's yours for the day"

Then the friends continued their day. Serena was brought out of her thoughts by Po. "Serena come on, the others are leaving you behind." Po then grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "Okay, okay Po i'm coming" She was glad to have friends like the Dragon Warrior, Furious Five, and the turtles. Once the gang got to the Bash, they split up. Mikey, Po, and Raph, dance. Serena, Dannie, Monkey, and Leo, played poker. Tigress, Donnie, Crane, Viper and Mantis went to the juice bar.


End file.
